The Witcher Ninja: Assassins of Kings
by E. Wojo
Summary: Another one of my interesting crossover ideas.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Witcher

The Witcher Ninja: Assassins of Kings

Prologue

It was the end of a short but brutal war. The only survivor that being Naruto Uzumaki. After burying both friend and foe alike he left the Elemental Nations.

Months later he ended in a land basically called the Continent. It wasn't only inhabited by humans buu also elves, and dwarves. It also had it's monsters. Nothing like the biju Kurama but still monsters.

One night Naruto was attacked by a group of vampires. Even with his skills Naruto was having a hard time with them. Suddenly help came in the form of a man with white hair and glowing cat-like eyes. Naruto watched as the man tore through the vampires till there was only him and Naruto.

The man introduced himself as Geralt of Rivia and that he was a professional monster hunter also known as a witcher. Geralt noticed Naruto's wounds healing and it intrigued him. He invited Naruto to the Witcher headquarters at Kaer Morhen.

Naruto agreed and after a couple of days travel they arrived. Naruto introduced himself to the other witchers. He told them his story omitting certain parts. Mainly the parts involving Kurama.

However this proved futile as the medallions the witchers wore suddenly started swaying back and forth forcing Naruto to reveal the information about the fox. After a few minutes of deliberations the witcher leaders decided that not only was Naruto not a threat but that it was fate that brought him to them and decided to ask him to join them for-going the usual age limit they usually have for new recruits believing that his symbiotic relationship with his biju might increase his chances for surviving the Trial of Grasses.

Naruto discussed it with Kurama and they both decided that they should try it. After all what's the worst that could happen?

The pain from the trial was unbearable. At times Naruto felt like he was dying. However both his strong will and the healing capabilities of his partner kept that from happening.

After he was finished he was able to see in the dark just like other witchers plus he had enhanced strength, speed, and agility. However the mutations had screwed up his chakra network thus he wasn't able to use his techniques until his chakra network was fixed to which Kurama said it would take months to a year.

Naruto spent the time training with the other witchers. Learning their skills, developing his swordplay, learning their alchemy. Once his chakra network was back to normal he started intergrating his ninja skills with his new witcher skills.

After his training he went out into the world hunting various monsters for profit. Several of his adventures had him joining forces with Geralt and his lover Yennefer. Both Naruto and Geralt had become close friends.

Naruto was there when Geralt had been killed during the riot in Rivia. Naruto had been one of the few that defended the non-humans that were being slaughtered. When Geralt had been killed Naruto went into a rare primal rage that was being fueled by Kurama. He tore through a lot of the rioters starting with the man who had dealt the fatal blow to Geralt. He didn't stop till the hailstorm created by Triss Merigold had stopped the rioting. Once the rioting had stopped so had Naruto's rampage. Geralt's body was never found.

During the next few years Naruto went through a slight depression whenever people mentioned Geralt. Despite that Naruto hung around Geralt's old friends the bard Dandelion and the dwarf Zoltan Chivay. He even went as far as having an on again off again relationship with Triss Merigold.

5 years after Geralt's death Naruto was staying at Kaer Morhen when sudeenly there was news that Geralt was alive and was being brought there. When Geralt arrived however he had no memory of anything. Before Naruto could try to help Geralt remember him, Kaer Morhen was under attacked by a criminal organization known as Salamandra.

After the attack Geralt went after Salamandra because they stole several mutagens used by the witchers. Naurto while crossing paths with Geralt several times while doing various missions for townsfolks, very rarely got involved with going after Salamandra.

Soon Naruto heard that Geralt had vanquished the leader of Salamandra and had decided to go see his old friend and hope to help Geralt recover his lost memory. Naurto was on the way back to Kaer Morhen when he heard that Geralt had saved King Foltest of Temeria. So then Naruto decided to detour to Temeria.

1 month later in the year 1271, in the dungeons of La Valette Castle...

Naruto wakes up in a jail cell hanging by his arms. Next to him in a similiar predicament is his comrade Geralt of Rivia who is also waking up. On the other side of the bars a pair of guards are rolling dice.

"Come on sixes. Daddy needs ya." One guard said as he rolled his dice. "Aw shit."

"Hah, twenty orens to granddad."

The guard who rolled his dice threw his coins on the table and went toward the cell. "Lookie there, they're awake." the guard opened the cell door.

"You daft? Don't go in there."

"Shut it, they're in chains. They can't do nothin." The guard then turned to Geralt "Isn't that right Master Geralt?" The guard then punched Geralt in face before he turned to Naruto "Right Master Naruto?"

Naruto answered by spitting in the guard's eye.

"That is wrong Master Guard." Naruto cheekily replied.

The guard then punched Naruto twice in the face knocking him out.

Naruto woke up a few minutes later to hear the guards arguing

"Roll'em again."

"Why?"

"The dice didn't roll."

"Calling me a cheat? Take it back!"

"Look... they're awake again."

This time both guards entered the cell.

"Monster slayers my arse. A regular pair of whoresons." the second guard said as he started punching Geralt in the torso.

"I heard witchers start out as orphens taken in by mages. Mages who experiment on them."

"Folks say they plough witches come the eqiunox. That's how they get those spooky eyes."

The two guards turned to Naruto and were about to start punching him when...

"Enough. Take them down and put them in the interrogation room." A man in a blue uniform who Naruto recognized as the head of Temeria's special forces said.

"I thought you died." Geralt said.

'So did I.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm not so easy to kill." the man said.

The two were taken down, shackled, and led to the interrogation room. They sat next to each other as the man entered the room.

"I don't believed we've been introduced... Vernon Roche." he said as he put out his hand.

"Walk around behind us if you want to shake." Geralt said.

"Yeah no shit." Naruto said.

"How foolish of me. Ves!" Roche shouted.

A shapely blond woman in a blue uniform entered the room.

"Unshackle them."

Ves did so and both Geralt and Naruto shook Roche's hand.

"Geralt of Rivia."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Geralt looked at the blond and said "Care to introduce us?"

"No thanks." Ves said.

Naruto chuckled and said "You're losing your touch."

"Bring something to drink. We can't sit here cotton-mouthed." Roche said.

Ves left and Roche got straight to the point.

"You will tell me everything you remember. The entire assualt...and all that happened in the solar."

And if we refuse?" Geralt asked

"I shall have to beat you. I've commanded the special forces for a while. Got good at beating people. You're both witchers. You'd endure much." Roche said

"You better believe it." Geralt said

"Damn right." Naruto added.

"Worst case scenario...you'll suffer through it, go back to your cell and tommorrow... They'll publically gut you, skin you, and hang you both." Roche said.

"This is bullshit. I was chasing down the assassin. Only reason I didn't catch him was because he threw me into a wall and got away." Naruto said.

"Just like that, for nothing." Geralt said

No. For Temeria." Roche replied

"That's praiseworthy. Where do we start?" Geralt asked.

"It was a long day. I wish to hear the important bits." Roche said.

"Well I'd gotten there the night before. I introduced myself to the king, then I talked with Geralt for an hour or two and then I decided to 'reacquaint' myself with the royal advisor." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh really? Is that what they're calling it now?" Geralt said with a smirk

"What would you call it then?" Naruto fired back.

"Ploughing Triss Merigold till she's bowlegged." Geralt said.

"Gentlemen! How is that important to what happened?" Roche asked getting red in the face.

"I'm setting the story. I thought you'd want to know why I was there in the first place." Naruto said.

"Just so we're clear I was not eager for battle. But Foltest was not someone you'd refuse. He asked for both me and Naruto. Guess he figured having two witchers would double his good luck." Geralt said.

"Ruined a perfectly good morning." Naruto said.

Day of the assault (dawn)...

A nude Naruto wakes up next to a equally nude Triss Merigold in a tent on the battlefield. He teases her skin with his fingertips waking her up.

"Someone's in a playful mood." Triss said as Naruto leaned down to kiss her only to be interupted as a guard opened the flap.

"Witcher, are you up?" the guard asked spooking Triss into sitting up and covering herself with a blanket.

"His majesty King of Temeria, Pondar, Mahakam, and Sodden, Senior Protector of Brugge... summons both Master Geralt and Master Naruto to appear before him."

"Fine now leave." Naruto said with a growl.

"A pleasant day to you m'lady, witcher."

The guard started to leave all the while still staring at Triss.

"GO!" Naruto yelled scaring the guard and making him leave in a hurry only him to be replaced by Geralt.

"Not a morning person huh?" Geralt asked.

"It could have been a beautiful morning if not for this stupid war." Naruto said.

"A war is never stupid when waged by your king." Triss said.

"First, he's not my king. Second, every war is a stupid war. Just depends on the reason." Naruto said. as he started putting on his clothes.

"Then how shall I advise my lustful king oh wise sage?" Triss asked.

"Stop falling in love. Sire no more bastards and stop waging stupid wars." Geralt said.

"I was gonna say he should take a red hot knife and castrate himself." Naruto said.

"Genius. These bastards could vie for the throne. Then we'd have an even more senseless conflict." Triss said.

"Yeah well from what I've heard, Foltest actually wants to raise these bastards." Naruto said as he finished putting on his clothes..

"It doesn't change the fact..." Geralt began.

"I know...Foltest and the other northern monarchs are neither the smartest nor the most refined. But they are still kings. One of whom we serve.

"I'll see Foltest as summoned, protect him in need be. But once the castle falls we're leaving." Geralt said.

"We're gonna start searching for Yennefer?" Naruto asked.

"Part of it yes. Also I want to know what happened to my memory." Geralt said.

"Did you dream of the Wild Hunt?" Triss asked.

Geralt nodded.

"I get the feeling that dream is important. Running franticaly in the forest, the Wild Hunt - they're the last things I remember. I wake up and try to relive the dream and the memory, hoping to find some guidance. Some clue to grab onto, something that'll help me recover my memory."

"Dreams can be very powerful. Some people claim they can even shape reality." Triss said

"People claim a lot of things. The problem is - its often nonsense." Geralt said

"We'll know in time. I'm sure of it." Triss said

Naruto whose thoughts were about the Fourth Great Ninja War and Madara's Moon Eye plan had decided to change the subject.

"What happened to that assassin? Didn't you do the autopsy?" Naruto asked Triss

"It was a nightmare. In the month after Geralt killed him, the King's medics poked him like a bunch of amateurs. What arrived in that cart. I wouldn't even call it a corpse..." She said

"Foltest has some trust issues. Did you learn anything?" Geralt asked

"His pupils suggested he see in the dark as well as you two. I couldn't put an age on him."

"That would mean..." Naruto began

"The killer snuck past all the guards and nearly killed Foltest and me nearly a month ago and now you're telling me he was a witcher.

"Possibly. I'm just saying what the autopsy showed. I haven't told anyone nor do I intend to. I know what it could do to you if it got out. You're a savior, a king's witcher now, but Masters are as fickle as the colts they ride." Triss said to Geralt

"One of the scouts swears he saw a dragon down by the river. Claims he ran into a Scoia'tael unit. That would've been it if the dragon hadn't swopped down. The elves apparently bowed in prayer and he escaped." Geralt said

"A dragon in the midst of civilization? Please... Besides does it matter? Witchers don't hunt dragons. Or has something changed?" Triss asked

"Nothing's changed. And you're right it's probably not a dragon." Geralt replied

"That would be cool if it was a real dragon though." Naruto said

"The scout ran into some elves and ran away...that's how that story begins and ends." Triss said.

Geralt looked at Naruto placed his headband on his head. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Naruto said.

"Time to look to the lustful king and his stupid war." Geralt said.

"I'll join you both later." Triss said as both Naruto and Geralt left the tent.

**I just got the Witcher 2 for the 360 and I thought that this might make an interesting crossover.**


	2. By the King's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Witcher

The Witcher Ninja: Assassins of Kings

Chapter 1: By the King's Will

As Geralt and Naruto left the tent Geralt asked "So how long have you and Triss..."

"It's been on and off for the past couple of years. Why?" Naruto asked as they walked past a bunch of soldiers getting ready for battle.

Suddenly they heard a voice call out "Ooh lookie there, Newboy, it's that witcher...Geralt of Rivia ought to know about amulets."

The two witchers looked to find a trio of men that were apparently not soldiers in the regular army. More like mercenaries.

"Witcher, sir! I have a question for you..." One of them asked.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Naruto said as he walked away from Geralt and the mercs. Naruto walked around the camp picking up random herbs. Minutes later Geralt having finished talking to his "friends" the Crinfred Reavers, walked over to where a small group of soldiers were shouting and saw Naruto in a heated game of Dice. His opponent had rolled 4 sixes while Naruto had rolled 5 sixes.

Naruto collected his winnings, walked up to Geralt, and the two of them walked up the hill to where King Foltest was talking to some people.

"A beautiful day for battle! Fear not Excellency, we're out of range of their arbalists." King Foltest said.

"I'm no warrior, Sire, I must admit. I perfer to joust verbally or with a pen, the emissary of peace that I am..." A man who Naruto recognized as Shilard Fitz-Oesterien the ambassador of Nilfgaard

'Emissary of peace my ass.' Naruto thought as he decided ignore the conversation and pulled out a familiar orange book. He noticed Geralt raise an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I remember that book or rather one like it." Geralt said.

"I remember giving you one years ago for a birthday I believe. You said it gave you and Yennifer ideas. I stopped inquiring because I still remember that Yennifer once had a hunchback and got grossed out." Naruto said.

King Foltest noticed the two witchers and said "Finally! Traitors of the realm boil tar on the walls while you dally with the royal advisor."

"Technically I was dallying with the royal advisor. Geralt, I have no idea what or rather who he was dallying with." Naruto said still reading his book.

"How may I assist you, Sire?" Geralt asked.

We mount an assault today, and you'll be by my side. Follow me, gentlemen, lets not keep the traitors waiting." King Foltest said.

Suddenly a huge spear came from out of nowhere and hit the spot next to where Naruto was reading.

"Sire, you said we were out of range." Shilard said as he was on his knees while Foltest, Geralt, and Naruto were standing..

"That was a ballista, Excellency. It's arms strengthened with bronze plates and strung with horsehair, it can propel heavy bolts up to a mile away. A deadly and costly weapon. An experienced crew can cock and release two bolts each minute. Yet it has one flaw." Foltest recited as if he were reading from a manual.

"Your Grace, please take cover!" Shilard pleaded.

"The recoil of the arms is so strong upon firing..." Foltest continued as another bolt hit the area behind where Naruto was standing and reading. "...that the weapon shifts. It simply cannot hit the same spot twice."

"I had no idea Your Grace was a learned military engineer..." Shilard started to say.

"I'm not. I gave the the baroness those ballistae two years ago for her birthday." Foltest said.

'Smart idea giving a woman you're having an affair with deadly weapons.' Naruto thought.

The four of them walked up to a soldier who was heavily scarred.

"Sire." The soldier said.

"What say you, Excellency, of men who live in spite of such wounds?" Foltest asked.

"And what say you, Your Grace, of men who inflict them?" Shilard replied.

"Those who did this live no more." the soldier replied.

"That's the ." Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

Shilard walked up to Geralt and said "Master Geralt, I wish to converse with you once the storm of battle has subsided."

"Forgive me, Excellency, but I plan to leave the royal court as soon as possible." Geralt said.

"Might I ask why?" Shilard asked.

"Too often they take me for someone I'm not." Geralt said.

As Foltest went to talk to some random soldier Shilard decided to ask about Naruto's book.

"What exactly are you reading that is so intense you ignore being shot at by ballistae?" Shilard asked.

Naruto smirked and showed Shilard exactly what he was reading.

Shilard sputtered and shouted "How can you read such drivel on the battlefield?"

"Simple since I was asked to be on the battlefield instead of dallying with the royal advisor I deicded to be an ass and read porn before the assault." Naruto cheekily replied.

"Onwards gentlemen, no need to dawdle." Foltest said ignoring the shocked look on Shilard's face as well as the smirk on Naruto's.

As Foltest and Shilard walked away Naruto whispered to Geralt "Are we gonna tell his majesty about the assassin being a you know what?"

"I haven't decided yet." Geralt as the two caught up to the king.

"Forgive my candor, Your Majesty, but I must ask. What fate awaits the royal bastards when..." Shilard began.

"They're my children! If I hear "bastard" one more time someone will die. Painfully!" Foltest growled.

"Your Grace, forgive me, but the laws of succession are irrefutably clear..." Shilard said

"Piss on the laws! I'll change them, if need be! Above all, I'll not allow a band of treacherous barons to use my children as their banner." Foltest said.

"Your Majesty is entirely within his rights." Shilard said.

"Adda is dead. And I have no other children." Foltest said.

"I see." Shilard said

"This conversation is over, Excellency. Please retire to your tent." Foltest said and Shilard went to do so.

Foltest turned to the two witchers and said "Black Ones in my camp before a battle - what has the world come to? Nothing would make me happier than returning his shriveled head back to Emhyr in a sack... But Triss Merigold insisted I be patient and courteous. Was I?"

"Given the circumstances, you were as courteous as you could be." Naruto said.

Foltest nodded and asked "Did you learn anything about the assassin?"

Naruto looked at Geralt and Geralt shook his head no. "Nothing new, Sire. A month's passed and we don't know any more than we knew when we began. This investigation's going nowhere..."

"My agents have learned little, also. But we'll find the culprits, it's just a question of time. Now for the battle." Foltest said "I want you at my side today. Then you may go where you please."

"Thank you, Sire." Geralt said.

"The sooner we finished this. The sooner we can get going." Naruto said finally putting away his book.

"What were you reading that upset Shilard so much?" Foltest asked.

Naruto and Geralt looked at each other, then looked at Foltest and said at the same time. "Porn!"

Foltest gave a hearty laugh at that before turning to the ballista crew "Where are you aiming, imbeciles? Soldier spyglass!" Foltest looked through the spyglass and exclaimed "What is going on up there..? The gods! Count Etcheverry! Catch, witcher. Aim for the rogue with the red plume. Not six months ago he sword eternal friendship to me Quickly how much higher?" Foltest walked to the ballista and began to manually aim it.

Geralt looked through the spyglass. "One and a half degrees."

Foltest adjusted the aim and a soldier released the bolt which soared through the air and crashed into a wooden support that Count Etcheverry was standing on.

"Did we hit the bastard?" Foltest asked

"He's down." Geralt said.

"Hah! One less traitor. Time to attack. Follow me witchers.." Foltest said as he led both Gerealt and Naruto to a large wooden tower.

Once they were inside the tower began to move towards the castle walls.

"You know, witcher, I'm prepared to forgive Louisa. All she need do is to kneel before her king." Foltest said as he started making his way towards the top of the tower with Naruto and Geralt right behind him.

'Right, no sexual innuendo there.' Naruto thought.

"Very noble of you." Geralt said.

"Are you mocking me? Never mind. I'm certain Louisa will realize her mistakes. Besides, children should have a mother." Foltest said.

"I'm lost..." Geralt said.

"It's quite simple. Louisa and I had a bit of a tiff. She made demands I could not fulfill...Understand?"

"I think so."

"Count Etcheverry, and others, immediately intervened, all noble, all smypathetic. They claimed the evil king would take her children, but they would protect them, even place them on the throne...and the baroness was duped, her motherly love used. In truth they desire privileges that would weaken the throne." Foltest said as they kept on climbing ladders to the top of the tower.

'Why didn't he just marry the bitch, oh wait that was probably a demand he could not fulfill or maybe would not fulfill is more like it.' Naruto thought as they reached the top.

Foltest stood in front of a group of soldiers and shouted "Where the hell are we headed?"

"To battle!" they shouted back.

"What the fuck do we want?" Foltest shouted

"Victory!"

"This I like...!" Foltest said with a smile.

"Eyes on the bridge! We're nearly there! Weapons at the ready!" An officer shouted.

Back to the dungeon...

"That tower was ridiculous..." Geralt began to say

"It was designed to break the rebels morale. Roche said

"That failed right from the start." Naruto grumbled.

"A bunch of lords and lordlings took a ride to then pompously stride to the top of the walls, while the real army fought and died below them in the shit and piss filled streets." Geralt said

"If years of service have taught me anything, it's that the highborn don the best costumes and get the best vantage points, whether at a ball or in battle. But's it's not the time for that kind of jousting, witcher...continue your story." Roche said.

"Things went relatively smoothly after we came out of that tower" Geralt started

"Then we ran into Aryan La Valette." Naruto finished.

Flackback back to the battle.

The wooden doors opened and the Temerian soldiers charged at the La Valette. Afterwards Geralt and Naruto came out with the king began fighting as well. While Geralt basically went after the first enemy in his sight, Naruto meanwhile was all over the field wounding enemies left and right giving the Temerians time to recover and finish the job.

Soon all the enemy knights were dead and it was time to move on. Foltest went over to one of his knights and said "Lord Seuxen, you shall push for the center isle and bring down that gate!"

"It's a good day to kill Your Majesty. Follow me, gentlemen! For Temeria!" Seuxen replied as he and his soldiers left.

Another knight came up to the king.

"Lord Swann, you and your men shall follow me. We must capture or otherwise deal with Aryan La Valette in order to break the defenders' morale" Foltest ordered

"Yes Your Grace." Swann said.

"Witchers, Gentlemen. Follow me! For the glory!" Foltest said as he led everyone to another battle.

Soon they came upon a tower that was raining arrows upon them.

"Fall back, gods dammit. I forbid you to die like imbeciles, hear me?" Foltest shouted to his troops. He then turned to Geralt and said "They've taken a good position, the bastards."

"I thought that word wasn't gonna be mentioned anymore cause someone was gonna die painfully." Naruto whispered in Geralt's ear.

Foltest looked at the raining arrows that that were hindering their progress. "If this persists they'll pick us off like ducks! And I'm no duck. Any ideas?"

Geralt saw a ballista down below. "That ballista would do the trick."

Naruto saw the ballista and also noticed the guards guarding it. "I'll see you down below."

Geralt nodded and started down some scafolding while Naruto opted for the faster approach and jumped straight down with his steel sword out. Landing upon one of the guards he quickly he killed the man. Then he threw a trio of daggers at a trio of guards hitting each one in the head killing them. A crossbow bolt whizzed by causing Naruto to hide behind the ballista till he heard shouted and saw Geralt finishing off the last of the guards.

Naruto stood up and shouted "Thanks!"

Geralt nodded and set the ballista ready to fire. Naruto grabbed a large hammer and use it to fire the ballista sending the huge bolt into the wooden gate.

"The tower, men! Storm the tower! The gods are with us!" The two witchers could hear Foltest shouting.

Geralt and Naruto climbed back to where Foltest was as he was already engaging in a fight with La Valette soldiers. Crossbow bolts from above began to rain down as Naruto threw out some more daggers hitting the crossbowmen and killing them.

The knights then started for another tower close by. "First man to the tower will never want for wine!" Foltest shouted over the clangs of swords. That got everyone charging towards the tower. When they got to the tower the door was shut and barricaded.

"The door! smash the door! Axmen! Give me splinters!" Foltest shouted as men with axes appeared and began to smash the door. Once the door was smashed a group of La Valette knights were waiting for them. They were quickly dispatched and it off to the next tower.

Suddenly a voice shouted "Desist! Or be put downlike the rabid dogs you are!" On top of the tower was a young man in armor.

Foltest instantly recognized the voice "Aryan La Valette. This will be no easy task...Surrender Aryan! You'll be treated with honor!"

"Go plough yourself, King!" Aryan shouted.

"May I try Your Majesty?" Naruto asked.

Foltest moved aside and Naruto shouted "Aryan La Valette you'll surrender this instant or else!"

"Or else what?" Aryan shouted back.

"Or else I'm gonna climb up that tower, beat the shit out of you and your men, strip you naked, tar and feather you, tie you up, then drag you kicking and screaming to wherever your mommy is hiding, knock on the door, and finally run and hide to watch the look on her face seeing her son trussed up like a christmas goose." Naruto shouted shocking everyone around him and in the tower

(I don't know if they have christmas in the Witcher's world but it was the only thing I could think of.)

Aryan sputtered for a minute before shouting "I'd love to see you try!"

"They're well shielded" Geralt said.

"If the archers can cover me I can get up there real quick." Naruto said.

"That's the son of Louisa and the old baron, heir to these lands. He's hot-tempered but good with a sword. Be careful." Foltest said

"I don't plan on killing him." Naruto shouted as he started towards the tower.

"Cover the witcher!" Foltest shouted.

Arrows flew by as Naruto ran past the defenders and started making his way up the side of the large tower.

"HE'S RUNNING UP THE SIDE OF THE TOWER!" Everyone who was watching shouted. Aryan La Valette nearly fell off seeing Naruto run up the tower. Aryan got off the edge and back into the middle of the top just as Naruto arrived at the top.

"I'm here. Now I believe I was going to beat the shit out of all of you. However I'm gonna give one more chance to surrender to Foltest and he'll treat you and your men with honor." Naruto said.

"And what guarantee is there that he'll not cut us down to the last? He defiled my mother. Now he colludes with Nilfgaard." Aryan asked.

"There is no guarantee, however if you don't surrender I guarantee that everything I said I was going to do to you will happen. What will it be? Surrender and you and men may survive or don't and suffer humilation while your men are butchered. Foltest has no intention of harming your mother. As for Nilfgaard, he doesn't like them anymore than you do. Point is Foltest has an army. You have a few men and honor. In a minute you may lose even those. Choose now!" Naruto said

"Hear that, men? The king sends a witcher and we are to surrender, forgetting the very nature of honor and pride! We must choose - shame or a witcher's sword...Is that how you would live? Will you bow your heads to Foltest?" Aryan said to his men.

"Never!" a random soldier shouted

"You heard them, witcher." Aryan said.

Naruto growled before he suddenly vanished. Aryan's men were sent flying in all directions while Aryan himself was sent to the ground with Naruto stepping on his throat.

"Don't be a fool. This isn't a game. Surrender and the King will show mercy. You and your men don't need to die." Naruto said.

"My mother has seen enough of this King's mercy!" Aryan growled.

"What are you gonna do? Fall on my sword? Run away?" Naruto asked.

"He made my mother a harlot and then denied her before all the realm!" Aryan shouted.

"I understand your anger however no massacre, no misguided heroism will change that. I'll ask one more time. Drop your weapons." Naruto said lifting his foot letting Aryan get up to his feet.

"Should anything happen to my mother...I shall find you and kill you." Aryan said just before he dropped his sword followed by his men dropping theirs.

Naruto walked to the edge of the tower and lifted his hand into the air.

Back to the dungeons

"Aryan La Valette laid down his sword. Well, well..." Roche said.

"Have you spoken to him?" Geralt asked.

"Briefly. Just before they took him to the torture chamber. The hard luck of a traitor." Roche said.

"Well with the King being dead, the king's mercy isn't worth anything anymore." Naruto said.

"Continue." Roche said

"While I remember... what happened to the dragon?" Geralt asked.

"It destroyed half the castle, killed hoards of soldiers and flew off." Roche said.

"Where?" Naruto asked

"In the general direction of Aedirn." Roche answered.

"To think it almost killed us all." Geralt said.

And with that this chapter is done. Next chapter...the dragon, the solar, and the assassin.


	3. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
